Embolization is a minimally invasive procedure that involves the selective occlusion of a vascular structure using one or more embolic devices. Typically, the embolic devices are positioned to reduce or restrict the blood supply to an arteriovenous malformation or other vascular lesion. Conventional embolic devices include embolic coils, which are typically delivered sequentially through a catheter and released at a treatment site. Alternatively, single device occlusion may be achieved using a vascular plug. A vascular plug typically includes an expandable mesh structure that is particularly suited for the occlusion of larger vascular structures. Once the embolic device is released or deployed at the treatment site, blood flow is restricted and clot formation occurs. While these embolic devices may prove effective for certain applications, both types of devices suffer drawbacks. For example, embolic coils may require a lengthy deployment time and may risk becoming dislodged and/or migrating. Drawbacks relating to the vascular plug relate to acute and chronic occlusion and may include, for example, a relatively long time to effect occlusion and the requirement for a relatively large delivery device.
International publication number WO 2011/084536 teaches a multi-fiber shape memory occlusion device that includes a plurality of coiled members. The coiled members are constrained in a pre-deployed state as a plurality of elongate members, and are reverted to preformed shapes to form a plurality of attached coiled members. In particular, as the fibers deploy and regain their memory shape, the fibers expand, coil, and form a coil pack. The resulting complex coil mass may be positioned, for example, within an aneurysm for restricting flow thereto.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.